Une relation abusive
by Meli-sama
Summary: Après avoir été victime de violences de la part de son ex pendant des années, Law ne croyait plus en l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Luffy. Il était maintenant convaincu d'avoir tourné la page. Mais, que se passerait-il si son ancien tortionnaire revenait dans sa vie ? [Law x Luffy] Rating T pour langage assez grossier et thème mature.


_**Salut ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler d'un sujet qui touche pas mal de personnes. Si ça vous est arrivé, vous méritez tous un gros câlin et sachez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier cette fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _Disclaimer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 ** _Il y a du yaoi dans cette fic, donc passez votre route, les homophobes !_**

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Law ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait emménagé depuis déjà six mois avec Luffy, l'homme qu'il aime. Avant de le rencontrer, il était persuadé de ne plus être capable d'aimer à nouveau. Depuis la fin de sa précédente relation, il s'était totalement immergé dans son travail pour oublier et n'avait plus aucune vie sociale. C'est finalement sa meilleure amie Robin qui lui a arrangé un rencard avec une de ses connaissances et c'est ainsi qu'il a rencontré Luffy. Au début, il le considérait juste comme un moyen d'oublier ce qu'il avait subi dans le passé. Il le trouvait mignon, sympa, marrant, mais un peu immature. Ce n'était pas du tout son type d'homme, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de lui. Même s'il se conduit parfois de manière irréfléchie, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il se sentait même aimé ! Pas comme avec l'autre.

Il lui a été difficile de quitter cet autre, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'éloigner, il lui disait toujours qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Et lui, con comme il était, il le croyait et il revenait ! Pourtant, il savait bien que leur relation était malsaine, toxique, abusive. À chaque fois, ses amis le suppliaient de ne pas y retourner parce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait recommencer. Mais lui, à l'époque, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait le changer. Pourtant, on l'avait déjà prévenu qu'il n'était pas fréquentable, mais il avait été irrésistiblement attiré vers lui et était resté sous son emprise pendant un bon bout de temps. À l'époque, il était jeune, un peu naïf et surtout paumé, donc facilement influençable. Il lui donnait la sensation qu'il devait lui être redevable, que ses sentiments ne comptaient pas. La violence était principalement psychologique et verbale, il s'était progressivement coupé de son entourage. Tout a changé le jour où il l'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Ce jour-là, il était persuadé de n'avoir rien dit ou fait de mal. Il était juste rentré à la maison et s'était jeté sur lui sans explication. Il se souvient qu'il sentait fortement l'alcool et surtout de l'expression sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'il avait vraiment décidé de le tuer cette fois. Il est resté deux semaines dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est là qu'il a eu le déclic. Et si la prochaine fois, il se retrouvait dans une salle d'autopsie ? Il s'était installé chez ses amis, puis chez sa sœur pour essayer de prendre ses distances, mais l'autre le harcelait de SMS et de messages vocaux et Law se faisait violence pour ne pas y répondre. Dans un premier temps, c'était le baratin habituel, puis il a essayé de le faire culpabiliser et enfin, il s'était mis à le menacer. Il lui disait qu'il était «sa chose » et qu'il savait qu'il reviendrait à la maison, de gré ou de force. Finalement, il a eu des problèmes judiciaires en raison de ses activités illicites et il a quitté la ville.

Tout cela remonte à cinq ans. Aujourd'hui, il avait totalement changé de vie, il avait des amis merveilleux, un boulot épanouissant qui payait bien et il avait retrouvé l'amour, donc tout allait bien. Pourtant, il lui arrivait toujours de penser à son ex. Il ne ressentait plus que du dégoût et du mépris à son égard, mais il se demandait parfois ce qu'il était devenu. Il était aussi assez frustré de ne pas avoir pu lui dire en face tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui.

«T'as l'air préoccupé, tu penses à quoi ? »

Law fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son amant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette période de sa vie. Robin et les autres lui avaient bien dit qu'il faudra qu'il lui en parle tôt ou tard, mais Law ne se sentait pas prêt et il ignorait s'il le serait un jour.

« - Hein ? Non, c'est rien, je pensais à un truc qui s'est passé au boulot.

\- Euh, d'accord. Tu as faim ? Parce que moi, oui !

\- Oui, j'ai faim aussi. Ne bouge pas, je vais m'occuper du p'tit déj'.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire pour une fois ?

\- Je t'ai déjà laissé faire et ça a assez mal tourné !

\- C'était il y a longtemps…

\- C'était le mois dernier. »

Luffy se mit à bouder et Law ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Luffy n'avait jamais vécu une relation comme celle qu'il avait avec Law, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de si fort. Pourtant, il y avait toujours un petit détail qui le dérangeait de temps en temps : Law ne se confiait jamais. Il lui avait déjà parlé de sa famille et de son passé, mais il sentait bien que le jeune chirurgien lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Law avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs et il aurait bien aimé qu'il vienne lui en parler. Après tout, c'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer comme ça dans un couple, non ?

Soudain, Law entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte et décida d'aller ouvrir. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec… lui. Il arborait ce même sourire faussement innocent qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Il essaya de refermer la porte, mais l'autre coinça la porte avec son pied.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Doflamingo ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps. Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué. Je peux rentrer ?

\- Non.

\- Oh, allez ! Je veux juste discuter 5 minutes.

\- Je t'ai dit non ! Et puis, comment tu sais où j'habite ?

\- Je suis passé voir ton ami Bepo pour lui demander où tu vivais, il a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Mais, je savais bien qu'il mentait, vu qu'il m'a toujours détesté ! Alors, je l'ai suivi pendant une semaine entière dans tous ses déplacements et j'ai fini par te trouver.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de te faire soigner. C'est bon, tu m'as vu, tu peux partir maintenant.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Depuis que tu es parti sans même me dire au revoir, j'ai changé, je t'assure ! Je ne referai plus les mêmes erreurs ! J'ai même arrêté de boire.

\- Non, tu disais ça tout le temps, mais tu ne changeais jamais ! Et puis, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de boire pour être violent. En plus, j'ai tourné la page maintenant.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu penses tout le temps à moi, en tout cas, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi…

\- … Va-t'en, s'il te plaît. »

Ces paroles faisaient froid dans le dos du chirurgien, le fait de penser que cet enfoiré continuait à penser à le récupérer depuis tout ce temps lui donnait envie de vomir. Il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

«Law, c'est qui ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Luffy. Il ouvrit la porte de force, rentra dans l'appartement et le dévisagea de haut en bas avec dédain.

« - C'est avec ça que tu essayes de me remplacer ? Ce minus ?

\- T'es qui, toi ? Et pour qui tu te prends ?

\- Calme-toi, Luffy. Kidd va s'en aller, de toute façon.

\- Pas sans toi. Je suis très sérieux. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, tu me manques et ti sais bien que je t'aime.

\- Dis plutôt que ça te manque de ne plus avoir quelqu'un sur qui exercer ton emprise. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, c'est pas de l'amour !

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?! »

Doflamingo commençait à perdre patience, Law pouvait le sentir dans l'intonation de sa voix. Le repris de justice s'avança vers son ancien petit ami qui recula instinctivement. Luffy, de son côté, n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qui se passait, mais il avait clairement remarqué l'effet que la présence de ce sale type avait sur son petit ami.

« - Bon, ça suffit, casse-toi de chez nous !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, nabot !

\- Si, ça me regarde ! Law est MON mec maintenant et il n'a clairement pas envie de te voir ! Alors, dégage maintenant !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Law ?

\- Oui. Tu es la pire des ordures que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Je ne ressens plus que du dégoût et de la haine pour toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec toi ! Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie !

\- … Je vois. »

Doflamingo ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Law ne voulait-il pas rentrer à la maison ? Normalement, il suffisait d'élever un peu la voix pour le remettre à sa place, mais voilà qu'il lui tenait tête ! Et qui était cet avorton qui prétendait être son petit ami ? Il avait beau le regarder, il ne lui trouvait rien d'attirant ! Apparemment, ce petit idiot pensait pouvoir s'immiscer dans SON couple, il mériterait une bonne leçon ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Law était SA chose, il n'appartenait qu'à lui !

Doflamingo s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Luffy.

« - Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, microbe ! Je vais te régler ton compte !

\- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Luffy n'était pas du tout intimidé et était prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Law n'avait jamais vu son compagnon aussi énervé. Il se mit entre les deux hommes.

« - Je t'interdis de le toucher.

\- Tu me l'interdis ? Et il va se passer quoi si je le frappe quand même ? Tu n'as jamais pu t'opposer à moi.

\- J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le gamin soumis que tu as connu.

\- Tu oses me défier maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Lui, il m'aime !

\- Mais, je t'aime aussi. Il ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi. Tu devrais savoir que tu m'appartiens. »

Law était à bout de nerfs. D'un coup, tous les mots blessants et les humiliations qu'il avait subies sont remontés à la surface. Il tremblait de tout son être, pas de peur, mais de rage. Il fallait que ça sorte. Maintenant.

Il lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage. Doflamingo tomba au sol et ses lunettes de soleil se brisèrent. Choqué, il regarda Law qui regardait le sang sur son poing.

«Va-t'en et ne reviens plus jamais ici. »

Doflamingo ramassa ses lunettes et sortit de l'appartement en silence, toujours sous le choc. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Law saurait se défendre un jour.

Law n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait dit ses quatre vérités et même frappé son ancien tortionnaire. Il en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps ! Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et son regard croisa celui de Luffy. Un silence gênant s'installa dans l'appartement.

« - Robin m'avait déjà dit que tu étais sorti avec un sale type, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer ça.

\- Je crois bien que je lui ai cassé le nez.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ?

\- Je sais pas… J'ai jamais aimé en parler autour de moi. Je crois que j'avais un peu honte de m'être laissé entraîner dans cette situation…

\- C'était pas de ta faute. C'est lui qui devrait honte ! Tu aurais dû me laisser lui casser la gueule !

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi énervé.

\- En fait, je déteste qu'on s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime, ça me met toujours hors de moi !

\- En tout cas, s'il t'avait blessé, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Luffy s'installa près de Law sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime, Law. Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, je te le jure.

\- Je le sais bien… »

Law finit par tout raconter à Luffy. Il se sentit tellement plus léger après l'avoir fait, Luffy était plus mature qu'il ne le pensait, il se sentait stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il se sentait aussi plus fort, il savait qu'il pouvait se défendre contre Doflamingo, même si c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.


End file.
